Generally, in order to block UV radiation to the skin and achieve high SPF (Sun Protection Factor) values, UV absorbers or UV scattering agents (zinc oxide etc.) are blended in sunscreen cosmetics (refer to patent literatures 1 and 2, for example).
It is generally known that the improvement in formulation stability, improvement in removability, and the improvement in powder dispersibility are made by blending cationic surfactants into cosmetics.
Octocrylene is an all-purpose UV absorber. However, there is a problem in that the appearance of the formulation turns extremely red when a hydrophobized UV scattering agent (especially zinc oxide) is used in combination with a cationic surfactant in water-in-oil type sunscreen cosmetics.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-120543 (paragraph numbers [0032], [0041], [0045], etc.)    Patent Literature 2: PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2002-521417 (claim section etc.)